sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Eliot Kinsey
Eliot the Cat. Full Name:Eliot Cong Andy An Kinsey Nick-names:Eli and Andy,mainly Eli. Sex:Male. Species:Cat/Mobian/Fightaon. Age:16. Alignment:Neutral. Clothes:Traditional China attire:when fighting,Red and yellow hoodie and Red jeans,casual. Favorite Food:Shaved Ice with Wasabi. Favorite Color:Blue. Favorite Song:B.e.a.utiful by Megan Nicole Favorite T.V. Show:The Voice. Favorite Sport:Martial Arts. Favorite Book:Charlotte's Web. Favorite Movie:16 Wishes. Weapon:His fists and feet. Theme Song:Welcome to the Show by Britt Nicole. Voice Actress:Rolland Lopez: (2011). Seiyū:Junko Minagawa (2011). Accent:British. Family:He's an orphan,so he doesn't have a family,but has been raised by his master. Love Interest:He's too busy training to have a love interest. Relationship:His master's granddaughter,sibling love. Friends:His master,Master's granddaughter,Janie,and,Faith,Vana,Katina. Rivals:Ron,Namie,X,and,Monica. Enemies:Lightning,and,Tobias. Abilities:Martial Arts,Singing and Playing Guitar:Reluctantly. Fighting Style:Xing Yi Quan. Special Abilities:He can almost copy any move perfectly. Personality:Calm and soft-spoken,but when there is fighting involved,he becomes very impatient and angry,but seems to be very self-conscious and insecure,especially about his fighting abilities. Likes:Herbal Tea,Oolong Tea,and,the Harmonica. Dislikes:There's not much he hates,only being smacked by Namie,though it does seem like he deserves it sometimes. Ability Type:Power. Hair Color:Blond. Hair Style:Long and Straight,but only shoulder-length. Fur Color:White. Eye Color:Clear Blue. Height:168 cm. Weight:121 Lbs. Appearance:He has a slim face,wide eyes,and his hair slightly covers his eyes. Sexuality:Straight. Super Forms:None. Teams:None. Number of Video Game Appearances:1. Video Game Appearance: Sonic the Fighters:Revamped,2nd boss and unlock-able character. Other Info:He was born on the planet:Fightoria,but moved to Mobius when he was 3,he grew up in Westopolis during the attack of the Black Arms,he wanted to help fight them,but G.U.N wouldn't allow it,so he left with his master to Soleanna,and,then the Mystic Ruins. Chao:None. ---- Skills and Abilities Eliot is a superb and adept master in a significantly large variety of mixed martial arts. His typical fighting style is a unique blend of hand-to-hand combative techniques including Ninjutsu,Karate,Ba Ji Quan,Aikijujutsu, Jujutsu, Judo, Aikido, and a large mixture of several other coordination/power-related martial arts (his favorite being Xing Yi Quan) which aids him in battle while he makes full use of his unusually acute gymnastic capabilities. In addition to his near-perfect fighting style he also happens to have great aspirations to singing and has a tremendously exquisite voice for someone of his status, thus making him an extremely beneficial subject to whatever team he's on. He is a uniquely gifted vocalist, composer, and happens to be a very talented guitarist who specializes in brief/slow as well as long/fast guitar duets, solos, or music of which requires a group to perform.He also is skilled in acting,though he usually keeps it a secret. ---- Eliot's Entire Story. Eliot was born on the planet:Fightoria where everyone started martial arts training at a young age.When he was just 1,he had to move to Mobius for business.His parents thought Mobius was a great place to live,so they decided to stay,but while living in Westopolis,Eliot's parents were killed by G.U.N soldiers.Eliot was only 3.So after living secretly for 10 years,he met his future master:Cen Puy.Cen discovered Eliot walking through a busy crowd and knew something was special about him.They ran into each other again,this time Cen asked Eliot if he would like to train to become a master fighter.Eliot thought about it and agreed.So Eliot packed up his stuff and left with his master.Eliot arrived at his new home in Soleanna.It didn't last long,Cen's Grand-daughter:Li got sick,so Cen set out to find a cure.Leaving Eliot to take care of Li.A few days later,Cen came back empty handed and they spent days researching a cure.For a while none of the two had an idea,until the announcement of a fighting tourney,Cen left again and came back a week later with the foot of a legendary bird.When brewed into tea,it was said the foot could cure any illness.So when it was prepared,Li took a sip and was cured instantly.Both Eliot and Cen were so happy. So while playing with Li one day,Eliot discovered a scroll with an inscription detailing about a legendary sword that could give unlimited power to whoever could control it.Eliot asked Cen about it.Cen then verified what the scroll said and asked Eliot to find it.So after packing and saying goodbye,Eliot left to find the sword.On the way,he encountered cat named Janie.He asked her where the sword was.Janie didn't have a clue,so they decided to travel together.Until Janie had to go back to her friend's,leaving Eliot alone again.So he continued his quest to find the sword,coming across many foes and dangerous elements,but he eventually found a cave.When he walked in,he discovered it was too dark to see,so he turned on his lamp and saw writing on the walls.He grabbed his decoder and found out they carried a message stating whoever looks,finds,and,uses the sacred sword will blessed with amazing fighting powers and will also be cursed.Eliot went further into the cave and soon enough found the sword.Not believing his luck,he grabbed the sword and brought it back to Cen.But before they could study it,Eliot received a shuriken with an invite to the same fighting tourney Cen was in.Eliot knew he had no choice and prepared for it. Eliot set out for the dock where the boat to the tourney was gonna pick him.When he got there,he saw Janie.She told him she has received her own shuriken.They agreed to meet each other in the finals.Once they got to the cruise ship where the tourney was held.They met the other 17 fighters were gathered.Janie and Eliot spotted there first opponents.Soon,the tourney began.Eliot walked up to a dog wearing a ninja outfit.Eliot found out his name was Rosario.They fought and Eliot won his first match.Janie on the other hand lost hers,but still stuck around to see Eliot go all the way.After grueling fighting and tears,Eliot made it to the finals and faced the champion,a young actress named Tanya.They bowed and fought,they fought for over 3 days,not getting tired.Eventually,Eliot came out as the winner.But then,the ground started to shake.Suddenly,a giant snake demon raised from the ground.The demon told everyone,he was the one who created the tourney,just to drain the winners' skill and life.It then announced it's name:Malo the Snake Lord.Malo then went after Eliot.Janie,Rosario,Tanya,and,the other eliminated fighters distracted the demon as long as they could so Eliot could charge up his ultimate attack:The 100 Voal Charge.Just as Eliot finished charging,just as Malo came at him.Eliot then unleashed his attack."Malo deteriorated.Knowing the tourney was over for good,the fighters left. A few months after,Eliot decided to do something nice for everyone who was in tourney.He invited everyone to a two week vacation on an island near his home with the money he won from winning the tourney.When they all arrived,they noticed beautiful shops and even more gorgeous scenery.While most of them were having fun,Eliot was laying around when the president of the tourney committee:Lauren came up to ask him something."She asked him if he would take over the presidency.Eliot was shocked,but accepted it anyway.He then went down to tell everyone the news.The first to give their congrats was Janie.So for the next few days,everyone enjoyed themselves playing fun water games,going shopping and even playing in the casino.Eliot still felt like something was missing.He just couldn't put his finger on it.But that was wiped out of his mind when Janie pushed him into the water.Eliot was amazed at how forceful she was,but still had fun.Soon,it was half-way through the vacation.That's when Eliot made the announcement of him taking over his masters' role of head of the Xing Yi Quan style.Everyone was glad that he finally proved himself worthy.So they finished up their vacation and left.Leaving Eliot alone.He still had that feeling,but wiped it from his mind as he prepared for something big. After some hard thinking,Eliot decided to hold another Tourney,he renamed it the Sick or Well Tournament,He invited Rosario,Janie,Tanya,and 12 other fighters to compete.Among them was Cen and Eliot's old friend:Ron.He equipped them with I.D. bracelets to tell them who they were going to fight.Plus,the winner would fight the very special guest of the tourney.As each day passed,people were eliminated,until it was time for the final round,it was between Janie and Ron.They fought and the winner was Janie.Then Eliot came out and told her he was her next opponent.Janie was shocked,but still they fought.In the end,both of them gave up,leaving Janie as the winner.Later after the ending party,an investor came up to Eliot about buying the tournament from him.Eliot thought about and decided against it,leaving him the sole owner of the tournament,despite this he never changed,he stayed the same.Eliot and Janie eventually became partners in the tournament and they started a whole era in fighting. ---- Xing Yi Quan. 形意拳, Form/Intention Boxing or Shape/Will Boxing), also known as Xingyiquan or Hsing I Ch'üan,is one of the major "internal" Chinese martial arts, characterized by aggressive, seemingly linear movements and explosive power. There is no single organizational body governing the teaching of the art, and several variant styles exist. A practitioner of the art uses coordinated movements to generate bursts of power intended to overwhelm the opponent, simultaneously attacking and defending. Forms vary from school to school, but include barehanded sequences and versions of the same sequences with a variety of weapons. These sequences are based upon the movements and fighting behavior of a variety of animals. The training methods allow the student to progress through increasing difficulty in form sequences, timing and fighting strategy. The goal of the Xing Yi Quan exponent is to reach the opponent quickly and drive powerfully through them in a single burst — the analogy with spear fighting is useful here. This is achieved by coordinating one's body as a single unit and the intense focusing of one's "qi". Efficiency and economy of movement are the qualities of a xingyiquan stylist and its direct fighting philosophy advocates simultaneous attack and defence. There are few kicks except for extremely low foot kicks (which avoids the hazards of balance involved with higher kicks) and some mid-level kicks, and techniques are prized for their deadliness rather than aesthetic value. Xingyiquan favours a high stance called "Sāntǐshì" (三體式 / 三体式, literally "three bodies power,") referring to how the stance holds the head, torso and feet along the same vertical plane. A common saying of Xing Yi Quan is that "the hands do not leave the heart and the elbows do not leave the ribs." Eliot has made it his own by combining all the different techniques he has earned over the years,also he has strengthen the power by contributing less weight and adding more energy. ---- Trivia. 1.Eliot is known from time to time to appear from a vortex of flowers which annoys some people. 2.He owns a company that sponsers martial arts tournaments. 3.His parents were named Caret and Joane. 4.His parents were killed while trying to fight off the Black Arms. 5.Eliot has a supreme fear of conflict,though fights when necessary 6.There's a secret not even Eliot knows about:he has a twin sister. Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Cats Category:Mobian Category:Power type characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Professional Combatant Category:Parents killed by G.U.N Category:Singer Category:Teenager